The Ulitamite Kids Next Door
by Imaginator33
Summary: The KND in the future like in the year 2136 or some time in the future. This had different chatacters and better 2x4 tech, so are you in or old?
1. Chapter 1

**Ultimate ****Kids Next Door**

**This is the future of The KND, it's all made up. It's about what happens after the last episode****hope you like it****.**

_p.s. the story is written in lines like for actors so no bad criticism about it OK. _


	2. Chapter 2

**The ULTAMITE Kids Next Door**

**Author: Imaginator33**

**Ep 0: The Prologue**

**Yeah this is the prologue if you like it read on!!**

**Booming Voice(BV): After Numbuh 1 completed his mission to stop the disease of adulthood, all adults and teens were turned back into kids PERMANANTLY.**

**BV: At least that's what they thought there were still I adult who was. Actually it wasn't 1 it was 5 .**

**BV: The …. Delightful …. GROWNUPS From Down The Lane!!!!!!!**

**BV: When they fell into that sewer they were introduced to a chemical compound the government threw out that turned them into adults!!**

**BV: They turned everybody into adults but the only remaining kids were Numbuh 1,2,3,4,5,6,362,363,274,86,84,83,10,T, and Infinity. They had a great war and one but with a great consequence. The KND was lost FOREVER!**

**BV: But 100 years later 3****rd**** Grader David Tran found the book of KND along with the code module; but it was erased so him with a bunch of his friends he made The ULTIMATE KND. And he became the supreme ruler formally known as Numbuh 1.**

**BV: But this story's not about him it's about the sector who's the best there is Sector WS.67. Including Numbuh 999,27,23,9, and 173.11 The Main Characters of The Ultimate KND.**

**BV: Know the ULTIMATE KND is asking you to come on there awesome adventures **

**Normal Voice: So are you in or are old?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The ULTAMITE Kids Next Door**

**Author: Imaginator33**

**Operation: B.A.B.Y.S.I.T.T.E.R**

**B**oy

**A**gainst

**B**abysitter

**Y**es

**I**llegal

**T**eens

**T**errorizes

**E**ach

**R**unt

_In the moon base…_

Numbuh 99: Um, supreme leader sir we have no one for this mission, every one is on one.

Numbuh 19: Sir this just in, sector WS.67 is free.

Numbuh 1 (Supreme Leader): Good, they're the best there is, send them in (smiles).

_In the sector WS.67 tree house…_

Numbuh 999: Guys we gotta mission.

Numbuh 9: Numbuh 9 doesn't want to go on a mission, Numbuh 9 just got back from one.

Numbuh 23: Come on, it's probably just Broccoli Head or something.

Numbuh 999: No this is … TEENAGERS!

Numbuh 27: Those guys are a bunch of retards.

Numbuh 173.11: Wait a minute does that say what I think it says?

Numbuh 999: Yes it's … Vicky the Babysitter

Numbuh 9: Last time she babysat me she tied me to the fan and turned it on HI, I threw up and she made me eat my barf, Numbuh 9 want REVENGE!

Numbuh 27: Well I guess this is your time Numbuh 9

Numbuh 23: Enough talk lets go fight.

Numbuh 999: All right Kids Next Door to the **W.A.G.O.N**

Big Computer Thingamabob: _Kids Next Door __**W.A.G.O.N, W**__arping __**A**__nd __**G**__oing __**O**__ver __**N**__eighborhoods_

Numbuh 999: All right everyone to your stations

Numbuh 999: Oh I wanted to tell you in private Numbuh 27 she's at your house

Numbuh 27: Oh no Tommy

_At Numbuh 27's House …._

Tommy: HELP! VICKY IS TORRORIZING ME!

Vicky: SHUT-UP TWERP! Your gonna have a nice time with the sharks and apes until your parents get home. Then a 2nd dose tomorrow! Mwah Ha Ha aaahhhh

Numbuh 999: You guessed wrong Vicky the KND will bring you teenagers down.

Numbuh 23: I don't think so Vicky

Tommy: Big bro you came to rescue me!

Vicky: Oh no it's you twerps the Kids Next Doofus

Numbuh 23: That was dumb come back.

Vicky: SHUT-UP

Numbuh 999: Alright Kids Next Door Battle Stations!

Vicky: Teenagers assemble

_Teenagers come in._

Numbuh 173.11: Come on guys they can't defeat the weapons I invented.

Numbuh 23: It's time to smash and bash. Ha Yahh

Big Computer Thingamabob: Kind Next Boor **H.A.M.M.U.R, H**ydro **A**pe-like **M**ashing **M**ode **U**ppercuts **R**ear-end

Vicky in whispering Voice: _Just let them do what they do then we pull out our secret weapon._

Random Teenager: Teens get your **B.R.A**'s ready

Numbuh 9: Numbuh 173.11 what does that mean.

Numbuh 173.11: Let me see, it means …. **B**attle **R**eady** A**rmor

Numbuh 173.11: Yikes

Numbuh 9: Wait a minute their not doing any thing, I got you know Vicky

Big Computer Thingamabob: Kids Next Door **V.A.C.D.O.O.M V**ery **A**iry **C**annon **D**elivering **O**scillating **O**omph **M**assively

Numbuh 23: Wait Numbuh 9 don't

_Vicky pulls out un identified blaster and shots Numbuh 9_

Numbuh 999: Minh NOOOOOOOOOO!

Random Teen: It's called the puberty ray, gives puberty to anyone any age

Vicky: Don't tell them you dunce.

Random Teen: Tie 'em up so we can blast each one and lock the twerp in his room

_Teens tie them up but Tommy sneaks away_

Vicky: I'm not gonna blast you if you tell me the code for everything in your moonbase and I'm gonna shoot you first

Numbuh 23: Me but why?

Vicky: Um because I want to duh

_In Tommy's room_

Tommy: I got to find away but how

_He looks at air vents_

Tommy: Ah Ha

_Climbs on bed and jumps to air vent_

Tommy: Good thing I stole some 2x5 tech from their tree house. Ha ha

Big Computer Thingamabob: Kids Next Door **M.U.S.T.A.R.D M**acho **U**ltimate **S**uper **T**angy **A**ctually **R**ipples **D**isguises

Tommy: Take this

Teenagers: Oh, ouch, ah, it burns!

_Back in the living room_

Vicky: I'm counting 3 … 2 …. 1

Tommy: NOOOOOOOO

Numbuh 23: No Tommy

Tommy: Xavier, tell mom I broke the vase.

Numbuh 23: No you you did this I'm gonna kick your but

_Hear loud punches and a girl screaming_

Numbuh 999: Doesn't Minh have some business to take care of.

Numbuh 9: I won't do it unless she reverses

Vicky: There's a reverse switch in the back

_Reblast Tommy and Numbuh 9_

Numbuh 23: Wait a minute so you're the one who broke the vase I'm gonna pound the snot out of you!

Numbuh 173.11: I suggest we get out

Numbuh 999: You said it Gina lets get out of here

**END TRANSMISSION**


End file.
